Ashley A Frees TJ and the Gang from Mental People's Home
Cast Ashley Armbruster-Emma Ashley Boulet and Gretchen Grundler-Amy Ashley Quinlan-Quinlan Ashley Tomassian-Salli TJ Detweiler and Mr Armbruster-Eric Vince LaSSao-Paul Spinelli-Julie Mikey Blumberg-Joey Gus Griswald-Evil Genius/David/Zack Miss Finster-Wiseguy Mrs Armbruster-Kate Tyler Armbruster-Young Guy Transcript At the Jungle Gym, Ashley A was sitting on a throne and was in a bad mood. Ashley A: Man, I hate the Lawson Gang so much! It's because Lawson and Rachel gave TJ and the Gang a punishment day and sent them to Mental People's Home while stealing King Bob's job. Gelman ruined my royalty by slamming a pie at my face, Mundy disrespected my royalty by calling me the n-word, Skeens pushed Randall off the Jungle Gym and Gelman disrespected my royalty by calling me the n-word. The Lawson Gang have gone too far! Curse them! Ashley B: I know, Ashley A. They've gone too far. Ashley Q: They are always rude and troublesome! Ashley T: Yeah, they're nothing but rude troublemakers! Ashley A: There's one thing I want to do. Ashley B: What's that, Ashley A? What would you do? Ashley A thought of something. Ashley A: I know! I will go to Mental People's Home and free TJ and the Gang. I'm going there right now! Ashley A got off the throne and walked over to the edge. Ashley B: You're leaving the throne! Ashley Q: Who will enforce the law of the playground? Ashley T: Yeah, tell us. Ashley A: Don't worry, Ashleys. I'll be back soon. Ashley B, get Tara to substitute for me. Ashley B: If you say so. Ashley A climbed down the Jungle Gym, and then she rushed off and then she left the Third Street Playground. She walked off to Mental People's Home. Then she arrived at Mental People's Home and entered it. Ashley A: Time to find the dormitory to break TJ and the Gang out! Meanwhile, in the dormitory, TJ and the Gang were upset. TJ: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! This is sad. Spinelli: Yeah, this is hopeless. Now we'll never get out of here. Vince: This whomps. Our parents will be very worried with us. Mikey: They'll be very disappointed with us if we don't come home. Gus: I agree, they'll give us a tardy, even my dad. This whomps. Gretchen: I'm afraid, we're going to be stuck in this place forever. This is so unfair. Just then, Ashley A came. TJ: So, Ashley A? Are you here to break us out? Ashley A: That's right, TJ. I've got to tell you something. Vince: What's that, Ashley A? Gus: And why are you wearing a tiara, a purple gown and a red royal cloak? Ashley A: Because King Bob's in the hospital due to his sore head because Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens put superglue on his crown. King Bob's in the hospital with Fluttershy106, and Randall Weems too! Lawson had just left the badger in Fluttershy106's house and the badger had attacked poor Fluttershy106! Poor Fluttershy106's been sent to the hospital, because of Lawson! While you are sent here, I stripped Rachel off these royal clothes and put them on so I'm substituting for King Bob. You may refer me as Queen Ashley sometimes. While you were stuck in there, Gelman ruined my royalty by slamming a pie at my face, Mundy disrespected my royalty and called me the n-word, Skeens pushed Randall Weems off the Jungle Gym and Gelman disrespected my royalty and called me the n-word. TJ: Oh no! This is terrible! Spinelli: We hate the Lawson Gang so much! They're going to pay for this! They'll meet my good friend Madame Fist for this. Gus: They made so mad, particularly Gelman! Why I ought to trap him with the Gelminator 6000! When I substitute for King Bob, I will force Gelman to pay the cookie tax or send him in the dungeon! Vince: Yeah, I will teach Lawson a lesson! Gretchen: And I will force Mundy and Skeens to watch shows they hated! Mikey: I'm going to beat them! I will spank them for this! TJ: Queen Ashley, I mean Ashley A, get us out of this place! I hate it here! Vince: I agree with Teej! Spinelli: Me too! Gretchen: Me three! Mikey: Me four! Gus: Me five! Ashley A: Come on, guys! Let's get out of here before the director sees us! Ashley A helped TJ and the Gang escape from Mental People's Home, and finally she, TJ and the Gang made their way out. Later, she led TJ and the Gang back to Third Street Playground. TJ: Well done, Your Majesty, Queen Ashley. Vince: Thanks for helping us out! Ashley A: You're welcome! Okay, TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus! Tell your parents about my heroic actions! Vince: What about Lawson and Rachel?! They're going to be punished for sending us to Mental People's Home. Ashley A: Don't worry, I will call their parents. TJ: Thanks! Ashley A: I got their pager numbers on speed dial and tell them I freed you all. I'll call your parents I freed you all. Ashley A picked up a phone and phoned TJ and the Gang's parents up. Ashley A: Hello, parents! I freed your children from Mental People's Home because Lawson and Rachel gave them a punishment day and sent them there while stealing King Bob's job. Tell your children about how I saved them! Thank you, bye! Then Ashley A put down her phone, and then she phoned Lawson and Rachel's parents. Ashley A: Hello, Lawson and Rachel's parents! Your children gave TJ and the Gang a punishment and sent them to Mental People's Home while stealing King Bob's job! Please ground them, okay! Thank you, bye! Ashley A put down her phone. Ashley A: I've phoned all your parents. They'll tell you about my heroic actions! I've phoned Lawson and Rachel's parents about what their children did. To tell Miss Grotke about this. TJ: Thanks! TJ and the Gang went off to tell Miss Grotke. Then Miss Finster came. Miss Finster: Hi, Armbruster! Did you free TJ and the Gang from Mental People's Home?! I just heard that you did that! Good girl! Thanks for your help! I will phone your parents about this! Back in Ashley A's house, Mr and Mrs Armbruster were very proud of Ashley A. Mr Armbruster: Ashley, thank you for breaking TJ and the Gang out of Mental People's Home! Miss Finster told me that did that because Lawson and Rachel sent them to Mental People's Home! Also, their parents told us everything that you helped their children because Lawson and Rachel sent them to Mental People's Home! Mrs Armbruster: We're so proud of you! What a brave girl you are! Tyler A: What a brave sister you are! Mrs: Armbruster: You are now ungrounded! You can do whatever you want! Ashley A: Thank you, mum and dad! Ooh, scandalous! Category:The Ashleys Get Ungrounded Category:Ungrounded Stuff